


Kryptonite and Hero

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And anti-karamel, But this time the aren't in the main tags, F/F, SuperCorp, There's some parallels between Lena and Mon-Ew, kinda friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: You're my kryptonite. Mon-El said to her.You're my hero. Lena said to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * follow me on Tumblr and send me a prompt: char-is-hella-gay

_You're my kryptonite_. Mon-El said to her.

_You're my hero._ Lena said to her.

_You make me vulnerable, make me weak. You can literally kill me and I can't defend myself from you._ It's what he meant.

_You're strong. You can save me and you don't even need superpowers to do it. You just need to be yourself._ It's what she meant.

He gave her a club soda. She made her office overflow with flowers. With all that (relative) rare plumerias. Mon-El never listened to her. Lena listened to 'be your own hero'.

He did nothing when they were without their powers, Mon-El just watched that aliens literally torture her and he just did something when one of the humans moved to protect her. Lena could have died trying to escape from Cyborg Hank when Kara was just weak for a moment, don't hurt her she yelled before being knocked out.

Yes, she didn't trusted in Lena enough in the Medusa case. When Mon-El was dying. But after that... She risked her life to save Lena. She could have died, was pretty much a miracle don't get this hurt. But she couldn't let Lena die.

Not just because she had a heart of a hero, but because it was Lena.

It wasn't the one who tried to kill her when they met for the very first time. It wasn't the one who never listened to her or wanted to do good just to get into her pants. It wasn't the one with who she just get mad, just argue with and make her wonder why she was doing that.

It was the one who made her giggle, blush and smile like a fool. It was the one who's trying to do her best to be somebody else from her family (and she could really relate to that). It was the one the looks like to admire her as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers.

It was Lena.

"I can't" she told Mon-El when they were almost kissing " _I just can't_."

"Where are you going?" She heard him saying while she just flew out from the window.

She doesn't even minded to get into her suit. Wasn't a surprise when she saw that Lena was working at a so late hour. She landed in the alley and walked to the building, it looked huger and almost scary when it was dark and empty. The guards nodded at her and she knocked the door, Lena just said come in to her.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked with a sincere concern in her voice when she saw Kara.

"I-I need to tell you a think."

"Shoot."

"Mon-El told I'm his kryptonite" Lena's eyebrow arched in that perfect way.

"Mon-El?"

"Mike."

"Oh, your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" this time, she didn't laughed like she did when Eve said it.

"Well, saying that you're his kryptonite doesn't sound... Positive."

"It isn't."

"Sounds terrible considering that it can kill _you_. Am I right?"

"Yes! I mean, what? Kryptonite can't kill hu- oh, okay. You know. Well, part of me is here to tell you about it."

"It is?"

"Of course. I trust you. I believe in you."

"Oh..."

"He says that he likes me, you know? But he never listen to me and I can count in one hand the times that I talked to him without get mad. And Alex said that maybe he worth the shot, but what if she's wrong? What if she just think it so she don't need to feel all that guilty for being happy with Maggie?"

"It's okay if you don't like him, if Alex is wrong."

"But..."

"Do you like him?"

"No. I mean, I like him, but not in the way" I like you this way "It's more like... Maybe a brother? I just want to teach him how to use his powers for good."

"So why do you want to try? For Alex don't feel guilt about it?" Kara nodded "Don't you think that maybe she'll fell worst that you're unhappy with a fratboy than you didn't listened to her?"

"Makes sense."

"Racional thinking. Talk with Alex, tell her how you feel. She's your sister, I know, but is not in her to dictate your feelings, right?"

"Right. Thank you... Can I hug you?"  
Lena smiled that perfect and bright smile before stand up and let Kara wrap her. Holding carefully tight, close enough to feel Lena's heart against her chest.

When she flew back home, she was almost too happy for who were going to probably break somebody heart.

* * *

 

Don't talk with Mon-El anymore were harder than she expect. Naturally, she associate it with this desire to teach him. To show him things that she should have showed to Kal-El.

After explaining her feelings about him to Alex, she was sure that her sister may see her feelings about a certain Luthor.

And she was right. Some weeks after the talk, Alex questioned her about it. She denied in the first moment, was easier. But, well, she was a open book to her sister and this time Alex wasn't wrong. _Go get your girl_ Alex said and almost kicked her out of the couch. Kara didn't change to the suit, again, but she landed in the balcony.

"Kara, hi" Lena said and they hugged.

"Hi" she didn't let the CEO go, she cupped her face carefully instead "You're stunning" Kara's thumb traced that perfect jawline that could cut glass "May I kiss you?"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Soft lips, warm touch. Simple and too soon. But Kara felt like flying for the first time after ages. Felt the same kind of energy that she always feel with the firsts rays of sunshine in the morning. She kept her eyes shout when she murmured:

"It's too cheesy say that you're my sun?"

Lena just rolled her eyes and kissed her again.

Lena's eyes were green like kryptonite, could make her heart best fast. Could make her be afraid to lose somebody. Lena could make her be reckless enough to fly direct into death to save her. But Lena would never be her kryptonite, her ultimate weakness, because the woman just could make her fight harder.

It's a cliche: love can make you weak some time... But makes you stronger. And after all, Lena was Kara's sun.

 


End file.
